New Life, New Love
by ZaynIsVain
Summary: It all started with a sneaky little plan. But then, there was Andrew. Ryoga and Shampoo pair up to find the truth, Andrew prods at Akane and she and Ranma try their best to rid themselves of him, and all their other fiancees, too! Will Andrew create holes in their scheme? Or is it really JUST a scheme? (Andrew is an OC.)
1. The Act Begins

**New Life, New Love**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

Chapter 1)

There was a knock on Akane's bedroom door.

"Come in." She said.

She _was_ expecting Kasumi or something, but she was quite surprised when her door opened to reveal the visitor.

Ranma slipped in without a word. His aura, Akane sensed, was slightly panicked.

"Ranma?"

He closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"What's the matter?"

He hushed her with a quiet 'shhh'. Slowly stepping away from the door, he asked, "would you do me a big favour?"

The darkness concealed his blush from her. Akane nodded, despite being unsure.

"Can you, um... Act for me?"

Akane was confused. "What do you mean? And why are you whispering?"

He silenced her again. He was looking to the floor, which seemed rather interesting at this moment in time. He glanced at the door and, without looking away, said, "Shampoo's in my room. She's thinking about sleeping in there _with_ me."

"So?" Akane asked. "She's your _sexy_ fiancee, after all."

"Akane!" Flicking his head to look her dead in the eye, he sounded so desperate.

"Anyway, what could _I_ do for you?"

"Well, I, er, thought you could, er, let me sleep in here." His blush darkened incredibly.

"WHAT?!"

"Shhhhhh!"

"Like hell, Ranma!" She whispered.

"No, listen. Hear me out, Akane... Please?" Ranma pleaded.

"Just make it quick." Akane snapped.

"You pretend I snuck in here and make a scene. After that we'll argue and I'll say I love you. You then say you love me, too and we'll pretend to be a couple from then on. Hopefully, Shampoo and everyone else will get off our backs. Whadd'ya think?"

"Well... Only because it benefits me, too. But you stay on your side of the bed!" Akane moved up, against the wall.

"But, er, Akane..."

"What?"

"Well... No, nevermind."

"Okay." Akane sighed as she put her head back on her pillow.

* * *

Akane's ear-peircing scream echoed through the household. Inside her room, Ranma gave her a thumbs up and ran out of the room. Akane followed, yelling all the usual insults at him.

"What's the matter with you, you _pervert_!"

"I am _not_ a pervert!"

"What were you doing in my bed, then?"

"That does not mean I'm a pervert!"

"So you admit it then, Ranma?" Nabiki asked slyly.

"No, I just... Errr..."

"Oh, and not only were you _in my bed_, but you had your arms around me, too!"

"HEY!"

"Oh my, Ranma. You really shouldn't do that. After all, you have your own bed to sleep in." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, well, Shampoo was in there."

Shampoo was standing behind the youngest of the Tendo sisters. Ryoga, as P-chan, was stood by Shampoo's feet.

"If Shampoo was in there, why'd you sleep in Akane's bed?" Nabiki smirked.

A blush rushed across Ranma's face.

"Spit it out, Ranma!" Akane growled.

"So you don't want me to sleep with you?"

Akane was "shocked" by his response and she, too, blushed.

"Tha-That still doesn't explain why you were there!"

"Because I... You and... I didn't want you to hate me because..."

"Because?" Akane pushed.

"Because I... I love you, alright! Sorry for having_ fee_lings!"

"Ranma..." Akane gasped, "I-I'm sorry... I..."

"You what?"

"I never realised... And I..." Akane glanced at her feet. "I love you, too."

She knew this was fake, all an act, but she never knew how real it would sound. How much it would light her up inside. It made her realise how much she wanted those words to be real. For him to mean them. Meanwhile, Ryoga rounded the corner, returning to Shampoo's side after changing back into the man that he was. Shampoo had her arms crossed. Their fathers and her sisters believed every word of it. Most of it was true, yes, but the confession... No matter how much anyone wanted it to be true, it wasn't.

Shampoo leant over and whispered into Ryoga's ear.

"Shampoo know all act. You, as pig, spy and tell Shampoo what you hear."

Ryoga nodded and knew he had to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Ranma and Akane were out, walking home from school, as usual. Akane was wearing herfavourite necklace. It had half a heart with a girl that looked like her engraved into it. She often wondered who it was.

It was Akane's mother who had given it to her when she was young. She remembered how she said something about it being the only one like it in the world and it had somehow found it's way to her like fate. Akane smiled. It was one of the few items that she had that her mother had given her and she looked after it so well!

Ranma was walking on the fence like he usually did. He noticed from the corner of his eye that Akane had been smiling. And this made him remember that today had been a good day. They hadn't argued and there had been no meddling fiancees. That meant that his plan was working! This made Ranma smile too. But that just ment that something might happen later on.

Not going to like a good day ruined by someone who didn't care. It wouldn't be fair.

Ranma hopped off the fence. "Hey, Akane?"

"Yeah, Ranma?" Just then, a boy, who was the same hight as Ranma, jumped down infront of Akane, who came to a sudden halt.

"Akane, I have found you!" He said. His hair was short and it was a pale blue with darker blue streaks. His eyes were turquoise and he had a charming smile.

Akane just looked at him like he had just grown another head. What did he just say?

Ranma looked between this new guy and Akane. From the look on her face, it was unlikely they had never met before.

"I think you have me confused with someone else." She said slowly and went to walk around him but he stopped her and pulled out his necklace from under his green, Chinese shirt. It looked like Ranma's but had long and non-baggy sleeves. Akane stared at his necklace. It was half a heart with a boy who looked like... Like him engraved into it! Akane looked up and met his gaze.

"Why are you showing me your necklace?" She asked.

"It matches yours. That's how I know it's you I'm looking for."

Ranma was just stood in the background. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

They turned to look at him.

"How do you know that it's her you're looking for? There could be numerous girls with that _stoopid_ necklace that matches yours!"

"I know it's Akane! I know because we had these made and that means-"

"They're the only ones in the world." Akane finished.

"When? When did you have them made?" Ranma asked.

"In our previous life so we could find eachother in every following life." This boy explained.

"But... What do you want?" Akane questioned. "And who are you?"

"I'm Andrew." He replied, "and I'm here to claim your hand in marrige."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed. And soon we will find out more about our suspicious new character, Andrew... :)


	2. Enter Andrew, New Suitor For Akane

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

* * *

Chapter 2)

_"I'm Andrew." He replied, "and I want your hand in marrige." ..._

Ranma and Akane's eyes widened._ 'Not another one! What is it with guys wanting to marry Akane? Geez!'_ Ranma thought. It was something they faced alot, what with Ryoga, Kuno, every boy in school, that martial-arts tea bloke... When would it end?

"I-er-I'm-um-I'm already engaged so... Errrrr..." Akane couldn't talk. She couldn't move. She couldn't think...

Ranma took her hand and continued their walk. "You know, that's a load of baloney! Yeah! Necklace fate! Blah blah blah..."

That's when the memory flashed in Akane's mind. It found it's way to her like fate. This was her fate and she didn't like it.

* * *

As soon as they got home Akane went to her room and locked her door. She turned and lent back on the door. She sank to her knees. She thought her life couldn't get any wierder, then, all of a sudden, this happened. Akane sighed as her eyes watered. Why was everything so confusing and frustrating in her life? She just wanted a normal life. She wanted a simple Cinderella story. To fall in love and be loved back. She wanted to live happily ever after like in the fairytales!

Akane had had it up to here, so she got changed into her workout outfit and headed into the dojo.

Once in the dojo she got out a few blocks and took a deep breath. "Haaaa!" She yelled. The block that was once whole was now broken into two. She repeated this on the other two blocks she had set up and her angry voice could be heard throughout the local area. It made Shampoo look up from cleaning the tables, Ukyo jumped whilst cooking and Ranma shut himself in his room. He wasn't going to be her live punching bag!

There was a knock at the door and Kasumi answered it. Akane had released all her stress and was now eating ice cream, wearing a baggy jumper and trousers and was watching an old black and white re-run.

"Hello." Kasumi greeted. She was surprised to see an unknown face at the door. Perhaps it was a new student friend of Ranma or Akane.

"Hello." He replied. "Am I right to believe that Akane Tendo lives here?"

At the sound of the voice Akane peeped around the corner. She didn't know he knew she lived here. She wondered if he was going to ask her dad about the marrige. Hopefully he would not consent and tell him about her and Ranma's engagement.

"Yes," Kasumi replied, "she's just through here. Please close the door behind you." He nodded and followed her. Akane hurridly sat back down. Just then she remembered that her father had gone out shopping with Nabiki as his money advisor. She hoped she wouldn't have to put up with this guy too much longer.

"Ah, Akane. Have you thought it over and decided yet." Akane glared at him.

"Decided on what?"

"I've asked Akane to marry me." Andrew told her. Akane stuffed more ice cream in her mouth. That's when Kasumi told him what Akane wanted to scream in his face so he would get the picture and go. "Oh, that's so unfortunate because Akane's already engaged. To Ranma, I could go get him if you'd like to meet him."

"Oh, don't worry."

"Oh, he's only upstairs."

"He lives here?"

"Oh, yes."

"Oh, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, then."

Kasumi headed to the foot of the stairs. "Ranma! There's someone here wishing to meet you! Please come down!"

"'Kay, Kasumi!" The shogi door slid open and he headed down the stairs. As soon as he layed his eyes upon Andrew his eyes narrowed. "You." Was all he said, in a dark, deep whisper. It was most threatening. "You know eachother?" Kasumi inquired, surprised.

"We met the jerk on the way home from school today."

"Oh, Ranma. You mustn't be rude to visitors."

* * *

And so Andrew has re-entered the scene.

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter (sorry it's short!) and I'll be updating soon! :)


	3. Leave Me Alone - Ranma is My Fiance!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**__ (And it's a crying shame!)_

Chapter 3:

_"You two know eachother?" Kasumi inquired, surprised._

_"We met the jerk on the way home from school today."_

_"Oh, Ranma. You mustn't be rude to visitors."_

* * *

Ranma glared at Andrew who seemed to think nothing of it. He simply shrugged and turned towards Akane. "So?" He promted.

"Hey! Stalker-boy! Shut up, I want to talk to Akane for a minute."

"Oh, be my guest. A minute with you is nothing compared to eternity with me."

Ranma seemed to dispise him more with every breath he took. He motioned Akane out of the room and she did so. "What is it, Ranma?"

"Are you sure you don't know him?"

"What?"

"He's definatley a stanger?"

"Of course he is! I'd like nothing more than for him to leave me alone."

"Yeah, thought you'd say that." Ranma commented whilst spying on him round the corner of the wall. "Pretty persistant, isn't he?"

"What did you want?"

He looked at her. "D'ya wanna marry him?"

"What?! Are you seriously asking that question?"

"Well, I just, err..." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I wanted to know how _you_ felt."

"I don't want to marry him, no."

"Oh, well, good 'cause he's just another weirdo!"

Just as Ranma said that Soun came back from his trip to the shop to get some things for Kasumi as she was busy doing the laundry. He noticed the two whispering and asked them what they were doing.

"There's some guy who wants to marry Akane." Ranma said.

"Well, if he wants to marry you," he said, turning to Akane, "then he has to ask me and I say no."

"Tell him that. He doesn't listen and is pretty set on having her."

Soun smiled as he entered the dining room with Ranma and Akane behind him. "Here you are, Kasumi." Soun handed over the groceries.

"Oh, thank you, father."

"Now," he looked over at Andrew, "I hear you've asked my dear Akane to marry you."

"That's correct."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Andrew. And you are her father?"

"Yes, and I would just like to say that you cannot marry her. Akane is engaged to be married to Ranma."

"You can't give up on your dreams, right?"

"You can in this case."

"Well, how about a fight? Winner get's Akane." Ranma looked at him for a moment.

"And why do you look so confident about it?"

"I'd kill to get my way." Andrew told him, somewhat threateningly.

"Yeah? Well, no one's ever beaten me. Ever." Ranma said, stubbornly.

"Now, wait a minute! Why am I always the prize in your fights?" Ranma and Andrew looked at her. "I mean, there was that time with Mousse, then Ryoga, it's _always_ Kuno, and that Kirin. And that other prince, Toma, from that island."

"Perhaps it's because you're beautiful." Andrew said.

"I don't care why it is. I'd rather have a say in what goes on."

"So you'd rather just accept my offer of marrige than wait around?"

"_Dream on!_"

"So you want to play hard to get?"

Akane slapped him around the face. This slap, however, had much more force behind it compared to when she hit Ranma. Ranma winced at the sound of her hand contacting with his left cheek with that much force. He kinda felt sorry for him. Well, not really, he would've hit him too if he was Akane.

"Get it through you _thick_ _skull_ that I'm engaged to RANMA!" She practically screamed in his face.

In the background, Soun burst into tears. "It's just so beautiful that she stays so true to you, Ranma!" He sobbed.

With his hand on his cheek, Andrew stared into Akane's eyes.

Ranma was shocked she _wanted_ to stay engaged to _him_. Ranma blinked.

Andrew grabbed Akane's arm and said into her ear, "you _will_ be mine!"

Andrew then pushed past her, causing her to stumble back into Ranma's arms.

Kasumi was stood at the kitchen door as he shot a glare at her. "Oh, my." She said to herself.

Nabiki entered and was also pushed aside. "Rude!" She commented sassily as she watched him leave. She slipped her shoes off and entered. "Who was that?"

"He wants to marry Akane, but she refused and stayed faithful to Ranma! Oh, you should have seen it, Nabiki!" Soun cried, happily. _(Soun is **FANGIRLING!** Hehe!)_

Nabiki smirked at the two.

Akane, still in Ranma's arms, blushed rather madly. Ranma's cheeks also became a nice, rosy colour.

P-chan squealed as he ran into the public baths. Running out again, now in his true form as a strong teen, he continued on to the Cat Cafe. Upon entering, Shampoo set down the rest of the orders on the correct tables and motioned him to follow her beyond the counter.

"So, what news you have?"

"Some guy wants to marry Akane. She refused to stay with Ranma."

"What you think we help him?"

"To marry Akane?"

Shampoo nodded.

"Couldn't we try to get her to fall for someone like me?"

"She see you as friend. This one have more potential." Shampoo waved him off, sticking to her plan and ignoring any possible protests coming from him.

Ryoga nodded, not enthusiastically, but agreeing, none the less...

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed, and fangirled along with Soun! Hehe!


	4. Perhaps It Was Her Purple Hair

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

Chapter 4)

Ranma yawned as Akane sat on the bed. They'd changed into their pyjamas in seperate rooms but their fathers urged them to sleep together once again. Giving up the struggle, they headed up to Akane's room.

Akane pulled the covers up. "Are you going to sleep, Ranma?" Ranma opened his mouth to answer but was interupted by P-chan, the little black piglet Akane had taken in as a pet and was greatly fond of him. Dispite their pet and owner relationship, she was oblivious to the fact that her beloved P-chan was Ryoga's cursed form and she was actually letting that_ 'pervert',_ as Ranma refered to him as, snuggle against her during the night-time hours beneath the covers of her bed.

Akane let P-chan in and happily gave him a hug. Ranma, furiated, and slightly jealous (though he'd never admit it aloud), snatched the piglet from Akane's arms.

"He can't sleep in here, you do realise that, don't you?"

"There's no harm in him sleeping at the foot of the bed, Ranma."

Setting P-chan down where she said, Akane turned to Ranma.

"What were you going to say before?"

"Oh, er, that..." Ranma trailed off as they lay on the comfortable matress. "I was... Yeah."

"It's kind of obvious now, Ranma." Akane rolled her eyes and settled herself on her side.

"Akane?" Ranma whispered into her ear.

"Hmmm?"

"You know earlier, when you rejected that guy?"

"Andrew? What about him?"

"Was I just an excuse to not marry him, or..." He didn't know how to word the rest. He didn't _want_ to word the rest. That meant saying what he didn't want to hear.

Akane turned to face Ranma.

Looking into eachothers eyes, Ranma told her, in the easiest way possible, how he felt. Everything around them dissapeared...

"I love you, Akane. I want this to be real... I want _us_ to be real."

Akane let a smile dance it's way across her face.

"I feel the same way, Ranma. I used truth, not lies. I don't want you to just use me, either."

Ranma understood. This wasn't a game anymore. They knew that their skinny love was over. They knew that their love wasn't one sided.

* * *

P-chan, at the end of the bed, was asleep. He was supposed to be spying but the efforts of running around as a piglet had taken it out of him and the soft covers didn't make it any easier to stay awake.

"So, do we act differently or just the same?" Ranma asked.

_What's going on?_ Ryoga thought, still half asleep on Akane's bed.

"You really don't know anything, do you, Ranma?"

"Hey, I'm just asking!"

"We were in this relationship anyway, so we'll just act the same but with minor differences to before."

"Meaning?"

"In some cases, we'll be different to the way we were before all this."

Ranma nodded, "so when will we be different?"

"You'll be different without realising it as you become closer to that certain person. Like friendship, at first you just talk but you eventually you start hanging out more and more and trust eachother with secrets and stuff."

"So I don't have to do anything particularly?"

Akane just laughed at his rediculousness. "No, Ranma." Flattening out invisable creases on her school dress, Akane said, "besides, we should get going before we're late."

* * *

Entering the school gates just on time, they were surprised to see the male population of the school running out like they did when Ranma first arrived.

"Akane! Please date me!"

"Go on a date with me, Akane!"

Ranma and Akane looked at eachother for a moment. Coming to the conclusion that neither of them had a clue of what was going on, they shrugged and battled their way through the crowds.

"Ranma Saotome."

They were finally able to carry on into the school building, but they were now interupted by a familiar foe of theirs...

"You," pointing his bokken at Ranma's face, kuno continued, "have no right to partner up with Akane."

"What are ya goin' on about now, Kuno?"

"Now that your engagment has been broken, you no longer have the power of keeping Akane from us, who have an even chance of winning over her love again."

"Kuno? Who told you that we broke our engagment?"

"She held much beauty, but didn't quite capture my interests. I suppose it was her bright purple hair that made me turn away from declaring-"

"Shampoo?!"

"How dare you interupt the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High?"

"If Shampoo said this, then she's still trying to pry us apart."

"She's still got her heart set on you, Ranma. Perhaps you should go and explain things to her?"

"Yeah, but when will I get the time?"

They continued their conversation as they entered the building, completely ignoring Kuno.

Kuno stood there, astounded that someone would be disinterested in what he had to say, his opinions on things, mostly ladies. His bokken clattered to the ground, his mouth agape.

Entering the classroom, Ranma headed over to where Hiroshi and Daisuke were sat. "Didn't you hear the rumor?" Ranma asked.

"The rumor about you and Akane breaking up? Yeah, and it seemed pretty realistic." Hiroshi commented.

"Is it true? We watched you guys from the window. It doesn't loook like it's true but-"

"No, Daisuke, Shampoo made it up."

"So, if you're still together, does that mean you guys actually accepted your engagment?"

Ranma glanced at Akane. The girls of the class were obviously asking her for the gossip. Ranma sighed. "Yeah, I'm surprised there aren't _more_ rumors with whats been happening."

"What _has_ been happening?" Daisuke asked.

"You mean, Nabiki's not said anything?"

"Not that I know of, and rumors spread pretty quick here." Hiroshi told him.

Ranma dismissed the topic, "don't worry about it. It nothing."

* * *

It's nothing, eh, Ranma? Hahaha!

I hope you guys enjoyed this update! And incase any of you are interested, I've begun posting a fanfiction over in the Angel Beats! area.


	5. Feelings Taking Over Control

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

* * *

Chapter 5:

Open the front door, step inside and slip your shoes off. Call out your arrival home and be surprised by an unexpected presence.

No. It wasn't Andrew.

It was Ryoga. He was accompanied with Shampoo, strangely.

"Akane," she smiled. "You put shoes back on? We go out now." She was speaking to her all too sweet... Hmm...

"Erm... I want to go and get-"

"Akane. We go out now." Shampoo repeated, opening her eyes. Akane nervously stepped back into her shoes, but made no move to go anywhere. Shampoo then approached her, took her by the arm, and dragged her out. Akane had barely any time to register what was happening, forget being able to set her feet on the ground to keep up. Just where were they headed?

It was all rather rushed, so when this eventually slowed down, Akane's head was spinning, her vision a blur. Now, having a chance to think properly, she saw Andrew sitting in front of her. He smiled at her. "So good of you to show up." He nodded to Shampoo.

"Said she would!" Shampoo replied proudly! _And now obstacle out way, Ranma be mine!_

Ryoga glared past her at Andrew, but he didn't seem to notice as he was too busy focusing on Akane from across the table in Cat Cafe. Akane stood up.

"Where you going?" Shampoo asked frantically, trying to force her back into the chair.

"I don't have time for a date - I have homework due for tomorrow! Anyway, I don't even know him."

"No matter! Shampoo do homework for you!"

"No - I'll do it myself, really."

Shampoo's eyes narrowed. "You get know eachother."

"Please," Andrew spoke up. "You've only just got here - at least let me buy you a drink?"

"I told you; I'm _fine_."

Ryoga's blood boiled more and more each second at the fact they weren't respecting her choice to leave, and he really didn't want her to be with him - he could garantuee he loved her more!

"ENOUGH!" He yelled. Ryoga grabbed Shampoo's arms, dragging her away from Akane. "If Akane wants to leave, she will leave." He looked at Akane, and she took the oppotunity to leave, leaping through the exit. She continued to sprint away back home, too quickly to see how things ended in the Cat Cafe...

Ryoga was stunned - he'd been defeated in combat before, been hit around the face before, but no defeat had ffelt as surprising as this one had. One minute he had a firm grip on her, yet she had somehow managed to slip out of it, then slapped him incredibly hard across his cheek - a shattering performance and embarrassing blow to be taken down by, especially infront of the rest of the Neriman population in which was gathered in the cafe.

"Stupid!" Shampoo cried, tears forming in her eyes. "One chance... You ruin!" After blinking, the tears began to stream down her own cheeks. "I thought you want help me!" She ran off into the cafe's kitchen, where her sobs were unheard, her face unseen, and the silence was now deafening. Ryoga thought he was doing the right thing... Turned out he was betraying the only one who was equally determined to break Akane and Ranma up as he.

* * *

I'm back! At last! And my friend is new on here so any hunger games/one direction fans, check her out! Her link is in my profile and feel free to give me some ideas for My Fiancee or School Trips Are For Students!


End file.
